


Big Girly

by KittieHill



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Crossdressing, Just like the TV show really, Masturbation, gross living conditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this saved in a folder, thought id post it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Big Girly

**Author's Note:**

> Had this saved in a folder, thought id post it

Rik stretched his body out lazily on his single bed, the grim sheets crunching with each movement he made. Rik had stopped noticing the black mouldy patches or the hard bits where endless amounts of cum had soaked into the fabric, he was still having 3 wet dreams a week, he would wake up wet and shivering as his brain attempted to remember the sexy dream he was having but it always ended up so romanticized that Rik couldn’t believe the video playing in his head.

He stood up and pulled on his favourite dungarees and shirt, popping to the toilet and washing his face quickly in the cold tap water, He walked downstairs and was met with silence. His housemates had seemingly already left for college. He looked over at the table covered in a mixture of Cornflakes and Tomato Ketchup which Vyvyan had eaten for breakfast and scoffed at the fascist nature of the punk; always leaving a mess for someone else to clean up… and why didn’t Neil clean it? The stupid, great hippy! 

He brewed himself a cup of tea and flicked through a magazine which had been left on the sofa before he got the familiar urge in his groin, the tingling sensation he often got when he was alone (however rarely) or whenever he climbed into his usual weekly bath. His cock was slowly hardening, pushing against the thin and fraying material of his underpants and denim dungarees as he smiled to himself, downing his cuppa and rushing back to his bed

Rik looked around suspiciously to ensure Vyvyan wasn’t lying in wait to play some dreadfully childish practical joke before he jimmied open the loose floorboard and took out the small carrier bag, his Cosmo magazines and dress stored safely inside away from the other men. He had threatened to call the pigs next time Neil went through his stuff and carefully hid the dress. He didn’t want the hassle of being called a big girl by Vyvyan again. He quickly disrobed and put on the dress, his half hard cock showing underneath the hem of the pretty material, Rik ran his hands over his thin body, as sensations of pleasure gently increased with every sweep of his fingers

He moaned low and deep in his throat, days of pent up tension and frustration bubbling to the surface as his cock stiffened quickly under his skilled fingers. He wrapped a loose fist around his shaft and began stroking up and down, rubbing his thumb over his tip until he could feel the familiar wetness flowing over the pad of his finger, his hips bucked quickly into the fist as the sensations began to build, he whispered and groaned with each thrust, his orgasm rushing towards him. Rik stroked his nipples outside of his dress, feeling the thin material caressing his sensitive skin

Rik’s eyes closed in bliss as his climax peaked, his voice whispering ‘oh Vyv’ as spurt after spurt of hot cum covered the fabric of his dress, his balls ached and his head spun from the force of the orgasm and he lay his head back on the pillow, panting heavily, the familiar sense of guilt and disgust rushing through him as quickly as his orgasm. He stripped himself of the dress and threw it onto the floor in a sticky heap, pulling on his filthy undies again as he curled back into the duvets to have another sleep.


End file.
